Carta sin remitente
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Izaya odia el día de San Valentín y aun no puede creer que cayo victima de ese día, mandandole una carta a Shizuo, Shizaya y OOC. Feliz Día de San Valentín :D!


Su respiración cada vez era más rápida y fuerte. Pero no pararía de correr, quería alejarse lo más que podía de aquel patio.

El 14 de Febrero solo era un estúpido día en el que los comercios explotaban a la gente enamorada, detrás de todas esas cursilerías del amor estaba un día comercial.

Y debió de haberle hecho caso a su razonamiento e ignorar como los demás años el 14 de Febrero.

Porque el también había caído como presa de lo tradicional y se le ocurrió confesarse ese día. Y como una chica tímida pero enamorada.

Izaya se reía como todos días previos al San Valentín se preparaban y buscaban regalos para sus novios o novias. Todos buscando algo del agrado de su persona amada. Pero Izaya sabía que todo eso solo era una trampa para la gente. ¿Qué no todos los días se podía demostrar el cuanto se amaba a alguien o confesarse? ¿No lo podían hacer todos los días?

Pero sus amados humanos eran muy estúpidos como para entender esa triste realidad.

Además su persona amada lo odiaba.

"Shizu-chan~. ¿Ya estás listo para San Valentín? Espero que te me confieses de una buena vez~" decía el joven Izaya frente a Shizuo.

"Déjame en paz, pulga. No te golpeo porque aun estamos en el salón y terminaras echándome toda la culpa. La vez pasada tuve más de 10 reportes por tu culpa." Dijo el rubio ya enfadado, estrujando el lápiz el su mano a punto de romperse a la mitad.

"Yo sé que me amas Shizu-chan. Pero lamento decirte que no me interesan los protozoarios como tú"

"Ya cálmense ambos o todos vamos a terminar con una herida." Dijo Shinra que empezaba a preguntarse porque seguía en el salón con solo ellos dos y Kadota cuando podía estar más cómodo (y seguro) con Celty. Tal vez si cambiaba un poco el tema el ambiente sería más tranquilo.

"¿Ustedes piensan regalarle algo a alguien este 14 de Febrero?"

Ambos se quedaron pensando.

"Pues… yo no tengo a nadie especial en estos momentos" respondió con simpleza Shizuo sin saber que Izaya lo miró de reojo.

"Yo pienso que solo es un día comercial pero sé que me darán muchos chocolates mis admiradoras. Pero ahora me pregunto ¿Qué haré con todos ellos? A mí no me gusta mucho los dulces… ¡Ya se! Se los daré a Shizu-chan. Es casi como darle las sobras al perro solo que dárselas a un perro sería mejor. Lástima que los perros se envenenan con el chocolate." Dijo Izaya.

Y ocurrió lo de todas las tardes.

"¡IIIIZAAAYAAAA!" Se escucho el grito de batalla de Shizuo por toda la Academia Raijin mientras se veía como Izaya Orihara corría fuera de los edificios siendo seguido por Shizuo Heiwajima junto con un escritorio de uno de los salones.

Ya era de noche ese 13 de Febrero y no podía creer que en verdad había hecho eso.

Cuando ya había perdido de vista al rubio, decidió irse a su casa y descansar. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el día siguiente. ¿Sería lo correcto?

Sin saludar a su madre o a sus hermanas fue directamente a su cuarto y se sentó frente a su escritorio donde reposaba una hoja de papel en blanco.

Y estuvo en blanco por varia horas.

Horas en las que se preguntaba cómo debía empezar.

Horas en las que se estreso mucho pero al final de la noche estaba lista.

Todos sus sentimientos guardados para el rubio estaban plasmados en una carta.

Una carta sin remitente.

No era un estúpido para imaginarse lo que le haría el rubio si se enterara de que esa carta la había escrito él. Probablemente se lo hubiera tomado como que el pelinegro le quiso hacer una broma y el fue la víctima o simplemente terminaría todo golpeado.

Era imposible que esa carta fuera respondida pero se sentía menos frustrante escribirlo y luego entregárselo.

No había manera de que Shizuo reconociera la letra ya que trato de hacerla lo menos parecida a la suya.

Y así cayó víctima del San Valentín.

En la mañana procuró llegar lo más temprano posible, cuando no había nadie en la escuela.

Se dirigió rápidamente donde se encontraban los casilleros de hombres, busco entre todos ellos el de Shizuo, quitó el candado con facilidad y metió la carta asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto. Cerró la puerta de metal y salió corriendo de allí. Tenía que salir de la Academia, si alguien lo veía muy temprano sería muy sospechoso. Agarró un atajo y pretendió que iba de nuevo a la escuela.

Más tarde empezaron las cursilerías. Todos empezaron a encontrar cartas, dulces, peluches y demás cosas destinados a ellos. Y no se excluyeron nuestros protagonistas.

Con lo que recibieron Izaya y Shizuo se podría decir que tenían dominada la mitad y mitad de la parte femenina, y una pequeña masculina, de toda la academia.

"Shizu-chan, te puedes quedar con mis dulces. No me gustan mucho y ya lo sabes." Dijo el pelinegro cargando con una caja llena de dulces.

"Deja de molestar y déjalos allí. No sé ni porque te los acepto, te estoy ayudando al comérmelos."

"Shizu-chan cálmate. Hoy es el día del amor y la amistad asi que hagamos una pequeña tregua. Hoy nada de violencia, ¿que no ves lo hermoso y cursi que esta el día? No les quieres arruinar el día a mis amados humanos ¿verdad?" dijo mientras su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte, se acercaban a los casilleros.

"De acuerdo. Ahora vete y déjame guardar estas cosas en paz."

"Como sea Shizu-chan." Dejo la caja en el suelo y no se fue de allí. Solo se escondió para ver que hacia Shizuo.

El rubio puso su combinación y la puerta de metal se abrió. Su rostro se transformo en uno de sorpresa y saco el pequeño pedazo de papel. Reviso buscando el remitente sin lograrlo. La abrió y comenzó su lectura.

Izaya estaba más que nervioso en ese instante. Se fue en silencio de allí, no quería que su corazón siguiera latiendo así de rápido.

Una hora más tarde, las clases habían acabado y todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas o a una cita con su pareja. Todos felices.

Un grupo de cuatro jóvenes caminaba tranquilamente hacia sus casas y el joven de lentes decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Qué tanto recibieron esta ves? Yo alguna que otro detalle pero en mi corazón sólo pude estar mi amada Celty~" Dijo Shinra.

"Pues yo igual. Al parecer tengo algunas chicas detrás de mí." Dijo Kadota.

"A mí me regalaron de todo ¡Hasta llegué a llenar tres cajas! Pero todos los dulces se los di a Shizu-chan y como buen perro que es espero que se los coma" dijo Izaya burlándose de su compañero y tratando de olvidar sus nervios.

"Y todavía sigues con esa tontería del perro pulga. Debería de regresarte todos los dulces" suspiró. "En fin, a mí también me dieron muchas cosas pero una de ellas me llamo la atención." Todos se quedaron viendo a Shizuo y este saco una pequeña carta haciendo que el ojicarmín empezara a ruborizarse. "Alguien me dio esta carta. No dice quien la mando pero parece estar muy enamorado o enamorada de mí"

"¡Que romántico! ¿Y qué dice?" Preguntó curioso Shinra.

Shizuo volvió a abrir la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte esto, pero dudo mucho que sea correspondido. Conozco tu actitud. Te enojas muy fácilmente pero eso es algo que me parece muy interesante en ti, también tu fuerza. Cualquiera te tendría miedo pero yo no, me inspiras confianza, cosa que no muchas personas llegan a tener de mi parte.

Yo te he observado y cada día me cautivaste más. No sé si yo te agrado en verdad. Puede que me odies y que tenga la desgracia de que mis sentimientos nunca sean correspondidos pero me siento más tranquilo al escribírtelo. Aun si no sabes quién soy.

Yo odio el San Valentín. Realmente lo odio pero no pude resistirme a darte esto. Este ya será nuestro último año y puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga para decírtelo. Ya sé, soy un cobarde y esto es un completo cliché pero sé que no aguantaría al entregarte esto frente a frente.

Debo ser más directo.

Te amo

Te amo de verdad.

Pero qué posibilidades hay de que algún día sepas quien soy yo. Tal vez nunca me respondas y ya no nos volvamos a ver. Ta vez ni recuerdes estas carta. Tal vez ni leíste está carta.

Pero está bien.

Solo espero que algún día llegue a ser al menos tu amigo.

Atte.

Una persona que ama mucho a otra."

Termino de leer el rubio y todos miraban asombrados el papel en manos de Shizuo.

El mayor deseo de Izaya en ese momento era morirse o que la tierra se lo tragara para después desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

"Eso fue tan…"

"Tierno" dijeron Shinra y Kadota.

"Les dije que esa persona estaba muy enamorada de mí" dijo Shizuo viendo con calidez la carta.

Y sin más distracciones todos se fueron a sus casas enternecidos por la carta pero extrañados porque Izaya había venido callado todo el camino y so era muy raro en él.

Pero el día siguiente fue peor para Izaya.

Tomando en cuenta de que todo volvía a la realidad logró escuchar una confesión en secreto.

Iba a guardar sus libros para después irse a su hogar cuando encontró con que Shizuo estaba hablando con una muchacha. Decidió esconderse y escuchar.

"¡Es que Shizuo-senpai me gusta! ¡Hasta le mande una carta sin remitente ayer!"

Esa zorra estaba utilizando SU carta como excusa.

¿Pero cómo?

"¿Tu me mandaste la carta?"

"Si pero yo soy muy cobarde pero ahora me arme de valor…"

Izaya quería llorar.

Ese era un golpe muy bajo.

A l parecer alguien si lo había visto y lo estaba usando en su contra.

"Si es asi pues… podemos intentarlo." Sentenció Shizuo.

Y salió de allí.

Corrió por cualquier pasillo que veía. Quería huir. Quería que todo fuese una mentira.

Quería llorar.

Pero no iba a llorar.

El ya no amaría a su enemigo.

Lo odiaría.

En cuanto a su amor, se lo daría a todos los humanos del planeta.

Asi fue como nació su personalidad malévola y traicionera.

De un joven enamorado y dolido.

Después de 8 años jamás creyó que volvería a ver al rubio pero el destino era cruel. Sus sentimientos regresaron y con ellos pesadillas que lo atormentaban donde solo eran recuerdos de su pasado y Shizuo tratando de animarlo. (1)

Otra vez otro 14 de Febrero. Otra vez volvía a estar junto a l rubio ero ahora persiguiéndose realmente a muerte, antes solo era un juego, ahora era realidad, un pequeño fallo y el bartender lo mataba.

"Maldita sea. Ni siquiera en San Valentín me vas a dejar en paz Izaya-kun" Dijo con rabia y con una señal de transito en la mano el guardaespaldas.

"Para mí no es nada más que un simple día Shizu-chan." Dijo el informante esquivando los golpes de Shizuo.

"Ya recordé que tu odias este día pero ¿Por qué? No respetas ni eso."

"Porque, aparte de que solo es un día comercial, fui "una persona que amaba mucho a otra" y me rompieron mi corazón pero la vida sigue Shizu-chan."

Shizuo reaccionó.

Él sabía que esa chica no era. Para empezar se refería así mismo como un hombre.

¿Seria…?

Antes de que le informante pudiera escapar de nuevo fue detenido al ser jalado del brazo, pero no con rudeza. Se volteo para encontrarse con que Shizuo tenía un rostro asombrado y cálido para después pasar a uno con una sonrisa de… ¿ternura?

"Pues yo soy un monstruo que ha estado esperando a "una persona que ama mucho a otra"." Dijo Shizuo para después sentenciar con un beso lento y apasionado para el informante.

Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Estaba besando a su enemigo.

Estaba besando a su antiguo compañero.

Estaba besando a su antiguo amor.

Decidió dejarse llevar por aquel ansiado beso y correspondió al rubio.

Un te amo por parte de ambos se quedo entre beso y beso.

Y ahora Izaya ya no odiaba lo día de San Valentín.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!

Feliz Día de San Valentín!

La verdad a mi no me gusta este día, desde chica o odie ya que solo era un día comercial y me daba tristeza como yo, al ser el monstruo o niña rara de mi escuela, todos recibían regalos de sus amigos y yo no ;(. Ahora esos malditos me lamben los pies :D

(1): En mi otro fanfic Shizaya, "Reír contigo", trata de que Izaya tiene pesadillas y se explica todo. También se menciona lo de la chica que le quito el crédito de la carta. No es necesario leerlo pero lo pueden leer si quieren.

Qué más puedo decir. Espero que dejen Reviews.

Sayo!~


End file.
